


True Beauty

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron discovers there is still beauty amid so much devastation.  Written for round two of the rw/hg ldws challenge on LJ.





	True Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank AccioHBP for her brilliant beta work. 

*hugs*

missgranger2

* * *

 

    Hermione stood stock-still in the Great Hall.  Her hair was bushier than normal and there looked to be soot and debris matted throughout.  Dirt dusted the top of her forehead and cheeks.  The faded blue t-shirt she wore was torn in some places.  Her jeans were also similarly faded, dusty and ripped in the knees.  She sighed as she looked out the enormous window.  

     The light of the day was beginning to fade into the blackness of night.  Looking out the window with her, Ron stared down to see patches of charred grass, toppled trees, and numerous bodies littering the grounds.  The sight of so much devastation right here at Hogwarts made his eyes grow wet and his stomach drop.  _It’s over… it’s really over._

     Gone was the one wizard that had caused so much fear and panic.  Gone were his followers, Death Eaters, who fled when they realized their master was truly dead.  He should have felt happy, relieved even, but the feeling wouldn’t come.  Ron’s happiness was marred by the deaths of good wizards.  His brother’s face, as it was in death, flashed through his mind, making him shudder suddenly. 

     Hermione took Ron’s hand and gave it a slight squeeze.  “The sunset is beautiful.  I don’t know why I never noticed it before.” 

     Ron’s eyes shifted upward from the devastation to the sky.  The clouds were tinged with purple, pink and light blue.  The sun was slowly descending in the sky, its honey coloured rays illuminating the clouds.  Ron turned his head and looked down at Hermione.  Though a steady stream of tears fell from her eyes, she was smiling. 

     Ron’s heart suddenly felt lighter as he continued to watch the young woman who he had been in love with for so long.  The dirt and grime from her face all but disappeared and he saw how the light coming through the window mixed with her tears to make her brown eyes glisten.  The light bounced upon her hair, making the normal chestnut color appear as if it had flecks of gold running throughout.  Her smile that had melted his heart for longer than he could remember sent a flutter through to the pit of his stomach.  He had never seen her look more beautiful than right at this moment. 

     Before he could stop himself, he pulled her close to him.  Ron bent his head down and placed his lips upon hers.  A gentle kiss quickly turned urgent, as Ron couldn’t seem to get enough of her.  Both were breathless and starry- eyed when they broke apart.  

     “Wow,” Hermione said with a shy smile that Ron couldn’t help but return.  Sighing contently, she turned around in his arms to face the window.  Ron wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back firmly against him.  As Hermione continued to watch the sunset, Ron looked down, mesmerized by the beauty he held securely in his arms.      

                      


End file.
